Secret letters
by umbria firewing
Summary: Some unsent letters between king Yasha and Queen Ashura. I still think that Ashura is a girl. please review. i may add on to it later.
1. Chapter 1

Secret letters

**I do not own tsubasa chronicles. Yes this is chronological order. Personally I see Ashura as a girl. She definitely looks and sounds like one.**

King Yasha,

I wish that this war over the moon castle never existed. However if it didn't exist I would have never met you. It is so strange writing this because we have never met outside of battle. I believe that if we had been able to actually have a civil conversation perhaps we could have discussed peace. They say that one can only understand someone after they have fought with them. I think that this is true in our case. I do not believe you to be a murderous being like some of my people say, but rather you are a gentle man sharing my circumstances. Perhaps one day I will be able to get this letter to you.

Queen Ashura

Queen Ashura,

When I first saw you I thought _have the people of Shara sank so low as to send a woman into battle?___I quickly learned that you had chosen to come here at your own will. I was astounded by your abilities and realized we were evenly matched. I would really like to know how you became so skilled. I also realize that I will probably never be able to actually ask this question or receive an answer. Perhaps when this war is over we can take a walk together. I admire the fierce loyalty of your people although I would advice that some of them learn some manners. I am sending this letter on my best messenger bird perhaps my bird can overcome the immense distance of our countries and get this to you.

King Yasha.

King Yasha,

Many months have now passed. Each time our swords connect I see more of your personality. You have improved, as have I. The black eyes of your people frighten us. But I find them very enticing. I feel that this will end soon. I hope that it can end with out the death of one of us. So much blood has been shed. Why is it that we cannot simply forget the moon castle? As odd as this sounds I am beginning to look forward to our meetings on moon castle.

Queen Ashura

Queen Ashura,

I am not afraid to admit that it is taking me everything that I have to keep you from breaking my defenses. Sometimes I wonder why I continue to accept your challenges. I suppose it is from habit. I am currently trapped in my palace during a heat wave. It is the same as when we fight, when I look in your golden eyes I fell the temperature rising. I feel like I am trapped in a furnace. I have yet to discover why I feel this way.

King Yasha


	2. Chapter 2

**More letters that they didn't send. Read and review please. Thank you**

Queen Ashura

Another month has passed; I find your eyes so very enticing. I find it humorous that my hair has gotten long enough that you could of it off with a sword. I am aware that these letters will never get to you and yet I still write them. Something is propelling me to write them. I feel as though my hand is being controlled by other forces. I am …. Unfamiliar with emotions like this. I will be the one to defeat you. I will win the moon castle. Perhaps I can have my wish granted then….

King Yasha

King Yasha

I have a lock of you hair. One of my servants asked about it and I told him that I have no recollection of where it came from. It was soft and smooth….. like silk almost. It seems that you have grown. I will never enjoy looking up at you but I do like fighting you as your equal. I never noticed how broad your shoulders are. I wish I could send these letters to you. I think…. No its too early for me to say that. My heart races when I think of you. Then again it may be the adrenaline rush as well.

Queen Ashura

Queen Ashura,

I am receiving pressure from foreigners to produce an heir. I truly wish I did not hear such a quote. It has sent certain thoughts to my mind especially thoughts about you. Thoughts I can't even bear to put on paper. I am certain that thoughts like this are not unusual for an ordinary man. I think I will force myself to forget about this. As I settle back to my normal life I realize just how lonely it is. I never really noticed until we started fighting at the moon castle.

King Yasha

King Yasha,

The koto, a musical instrument made from wood metal and string, and also my favorite instrument. I wish I knew someone who could play it better then I. imagine if I were to win the moon castle and receive a koto that plays itself from the castle. That would have been a complete waste of time. I wonder if you ever heard the strums of a koto. I wonder why it is so lonely here in my palace. It wasn't always so. In fact ever since I "met" you I have notice just how dull life seems here. A sudden chill has killed a good deal of our crops. Even now my stomach is protesting. I am grateful that I can indulge on my memories as well as the vast stores of food we have saved for times like this.

Queen Ashura


End file.
